


B is for Bottles

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Emma, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Doctor Castiel, Kid Fic, Kid Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Hey. Do you need some help?” Dean snaps his head around to see the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. The man was wearing a pair of scrubs under a tan trench coat and holding a little boy’s hand. He had dark sex-head hair, full lips, and gorgeous blue eyes.“Holy hotness,” Dean mutters and then instantly regrets every life choice he’s ever made in his whole life. “I did not just say that out loud.” Dean’s face feels so hot with embarrassment he’s afraid it’s going to actually melt.





	B is for Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the letter B of my ABC Prompt series. If you'd like to prompt a letter please head on over to my tumblr page (TobytheWise) and send it to my ask box.

Dean can’t remember a time he’s been this exhausted. He hushes the baby that’s still crying in his arms. “Come on, Emma. Hush baby girl.” He knows he looks like a crazy person but he can’t find it in himself to care right now. He’s currently standing in the baby aisle looking at baby bottles. He wouldn’t even be here if he could help it, but he accidently melted the only bottle he had for Emma in his dishwasher. So here Dean is; stuck in the store with an upset baby, stinking because he hasn’t showered in three days, and exhausted from very little sleep, looking at the baby bottle options. 

His intense contemplation is interrupted by a man walking up to Dean asking, “Hey. Do you need some help?” Dean snaps his head around to see the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. The man was wearing a pair of scrubs under a tan trench coat and holding a little boy’s hand. He had dark sex-head hair, full lips, and gorgeous blue eyes.

“Holy hotness,” Dean mutters and then instantly regrets every life choice he’s ever made in his whole life. “I did not just say that out loud.” Dean’s face feels so hot with embarrassment he’s afraid it’s going to actually melt.

The guy laughs, “It’s okay. No one can be held responsible for what’s said when sleep depravation is involved. Are you trying to pick a brand of bottles?” Dean just nods. He figures he can’t embarrass himself any further if he doesn’t open his mouth. “I recommend these. They have this venting system in them so the baby won’t get gassy.”

“Thank you so much, man.” Dean said while grabbing the recommended bottle off the shelf. “I’m Dean by the way.”

“Castiel. And this is my son Gabe,” Castiel said as he patted his son on the head. “And who’s this little one?”

“This is Emma. Sorry about the screaming,” Dean added with a grimace. “I can’t seem to calm her down.”

Castiel looked down at Emma. “Do you mind if I give it a try?”

“Sure. I’m honestly willing to sell my soul if it means no more screaming.” Dean handed Emma over to Castiel. Castiel started bouncing her and hummed what sound suspiciously like Hey Jude in a deep tone. Emma started to calm down and eventually seemed to fall asleep in Castiel’s arms. Dean tried to push down the jealousy he felt towards the man. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean muttered while scratching the stubble on his jaw. He hadn’t even realized he let his beard grow so long. He looked down at his shirt and was met with a few spit up stains. Great first impression, Winchester. 

“Don’t worry about it. Something about the low tones always put Gabe to sleep so I thought I would try it on Emma.” Cas smiled down at the baby in his arms. Dean’s heart felt like it was going to flutter right out of his damn chest. He noticed Cas wasn’t wearing a wedding band and decided to be bold. His sleep riddled brain thought it would be a good idea and who is he to deny it?

“So Cas, Gabe here must look just like your wife since I don’t really see the resemblance.” Smooth Winchester, real smooth. 

“You’re wrong on both accounts I’m afraid. I adopted Gabe when he was a baby. Also, I don’t have a significant other.” Dean did not miss the lack of a pronoun. He was thanking his lucky stars he had enough brain function for this. 

“Oh sweet,” Dean replied with a giant smile. “Well, I mean the whole adoption thing. Not necessarily the no significant other thing. Although, I guess I’m rather happy about that part too,” Dean realized he was rambling and wished for a giant crack in the earth to swallow him. 

“So what’s Emma’s story? Where’s her mom?” Castiel, bless his heart, didn’t even seem effected by Dean’s stupid ineloquence.

“Well, I didn’t even know Emma existed until after she was born. I had a fun night about nine months ago and never heard from her mom again. About two weeks ago, I get a call from the hospital saying I have a daughter and that her mom passed away while having her. I rushed to the hospital, had a DNA test, and left with a new baby.” Dean was looking down at his daughter with a fond smile. Even though she wasn’t planned and Dean hasn’t known her long, he absolutely was in love with his little girl. He wouldn’t trade it for anything. “Honestly, it’s been the most overwhelming and terrifying two weeks of my life. I haven’t even found a pediatrician yet. But man, it’s also been truly amazing.”

“Well, it must be your lucky day because you have officially met your new pediatrician,” Cas said with a giant grin. “And it would be my absolute pleasure to see this little girl again. And to see her dashingly handsome father too,” he added with a wink. Dean felt like his head was gonna explode. Not only was this devastatingly beautiful man a freakin’ doctor but he was also flirting with Dean. 

“Okay. Cool. If you give me a business card I can call and set up an appointment tomorrow.”

Castiel gingerly handed Emma back over to her dad and pulled out a business card for Dean. But before he handed it over he pulled out his pen and wrote on the card. “Here you are. I hope to hear from you soon, Dean.” Castiel grabbed onto Gabe’s hand and started making his way out of the aisle. 

Right before they were out of sight Gabe turned around and yelled, “Bye Dean! I hope you call and take my Daddy out on a date!” Dean’s face broke out in a giant smile. He looked down and noticed Cas added his personal cell to the business card. He couldn’t help but think Gabe had the best ideas.


End file.
